A New Start
by CaseysLoveForever
Summary: Alex is finally released from WPP after Casey does tons of hard work trying to get her out, and she's determined to have her this time. AC Pair. Read & Review.
1. The Note

**A/N: Do not own the charachters. If I did, whole nother story. This idea for a pairing I never would've thought of came from Blitz1030. I'm sure there aren't many AC stories out there, so I gladly add to the category. Thankyou again for sharing your idea!**

Casey stared off into space in her office, thinking about what would happen in the next ten minutes.

Alex Cabot was coming by her office.

She was recently released from WPP because Casey had all her shooters and accessories put in jail. The officers of WPP thought no one was a danger to her anymore. She would now have a new start with her life, or resume it where she left off.

Casey knew Alex could come back and fall right into Olivia's arms again, but that's not what she wanted. Alex should've been hers in the first place, they were good together. There was instant electricity between the two the first time Alex came back from Wisconsin, more than what she had with Olivia.

She also took her chances with Olivia, which didn't work out well. Olivia was a one night stand kind of girl. Casey wasn't, on the other hand.

A knock on the door and a tall blonde stepping in with captain morgan in her hand sent Casey sitting straight up. "You're here right on the dot," Casey looked her up and down.

"As usual. I like being punctual. It gives me a sense of authority," she sat the glass bottle full of spiced rum onto Casey's desk, sitting in the chair across from it and crossing her legs. "You should try it sometime," she winked at the girl sitting on the other side of the desk.

_She's already beggining to drive me crazy,_ Casey thought. She smiled back, _Definetly, in a good way_. "So. How'd you break it off with that guy in Wisconsin?"

"Easy. Told him I was into girls and that I was moving. I was gone like that from his life. He didn't care, even though he whispered my name in his sleep. Ha, he said it meant nothing. I guess he was in love until he finds out it can't be."

"That's what they usually do," she poured the captain into the glasses she sat out.

Their conversation led off into work, cold cases, searches gone wrong. Everything in the job was stressful nowadays. They continued letting whatever flow out of their mouths go as is and their crazy trains continued. "On a lighter note, my conviction rate raised to 90 percent..."

"Great! Casey..are you single?"

"Maybe, why?" Casey acted like she didn't know Alex had a thing for her. She poured another glass of rum for the both of them, almost stumbling across the two steps she took.

"No reason..." Alex looked up a little and hesitantly grabbed her glass, tapping it with her fingers.

"If we keep drinking like this, you're going to have to carry me home," Casey laughed a little although she knew it was true.

"I wouldn't mind," Alex looked up at the other ADA. She looked back with gleaming green eyes. Alex did kind of want to have Casey for herself. There was love deep down inside there, way deep down, but she hid it for the sake of sanity. "You're sure? You might actually have to! I just don't do stairs, both when I'm not drunk, and obviously not when I'm drunk. I just can't do it!" Casey laughed at herself.

Resumed normal and slightly slurred conversations came around and they talked for about two hours. "Okay..as much fun as this is, I think it's time to-to go back to MY apartment."

"I don't have an apartment anyway. I came her STRIAGHT from the air port.." Alex pulled her phone out from the small purse she had hanging off her shoulder. "I need a cab sent to the..the Manhattan DA's office...Okay, thankyou. Bye. BYE," she put her phone back into the purse and stood up, walking to Casey. She helped the younger girl stand up and walked out the doors of the office and into the cab. She told the cabbie where to go, and handed him the money he needed, and they were there in shorter time than they expected.

"Oh god," Casey stared at the giant in front of her. "STAIRS." She dreaded these moments. "Dammit," She looked over to Alex and put her arm around her shoulder, "okay let's do this." She put her game face on.

They got up the first seven steps up before she almost fell. "Woah. Bitches be trippin'," she bursted out in laughter, dragging Alex along with her.

"You're so sweet Casey. I always wondered why you could never find someone to stay with, actually," they finally stepped off the stairs to Casey's apartment's level. Casey sighed and unlocked the door.

"I think I might've found that person, Alex," she tossed her keys onto an end table by the door and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door and curling up under her thick covers.

Alex let out a slight, "Humph," and flopped onto the couch, falling asleep.

The next morning Alex woke up earlier than Casey. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a lime green sticky note from the fridge and wrote

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I'm not good with poems,_

_But I know...I love you._

_-Alex_

And stuck it to her keys, walking out the apartment door.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter, thankyou for reading, please review and check back every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for new chapters. **

**XX,**

**CaseysLove**


	2. Furious

**A/N: Shout out to Alex, who I'm glad did not put me on the couch for my rude comment. I love you! And so, our story continues on.**

Casey woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes. She put her head in her hands for a minute, trying to do a recap of that night, which was actually not working out well enough. She could only remember bits and peices, but the bits and peices she remembered weren't exactly...'bad'.

She enjoyed the shambles of memory she had with Alex the night before, closing her eyes and replaying them in her mind.

Throwing the covers off herself in a massive storm of emotion, she slowly stood up in fear of getting dizzier than she needed to be...andor going blind-and walked slowly into the kitchen. Alex wasn't there, but she wasn't worried. Alex was a big girl.

_Pull apart cinnamon bread..no. Pancakes. Pancake mix. My pancakes taste like sugary rainbows. Okay, desicion made, PANCAKES._ She took the mix and poured it into the bowl along with some sugar and water. Her pancakes were fluffy and not burned, maybe if Alex had stayed she could taste the rainbow. She kissed the pancake mix box and put it back in the cabinet while whisking the liquid mix in the bowl, congradulating herself on being able to multitask so well.

_Yuminess on a blue plate._ She spatula'd the last pancake onto the slab and got out the syrup, and then put it back thinking, _My pancakes are so good I don't NEED syrup. _

She used a butter knife to cut it, and she looked up to see if her keys were where she left them, because for all she knew, Alex coulda borrowed her car.

Casey furrowed a little and her dark eyes turned a light blue as she sat the plate on the coffee table and got up, flying towards the bright color on her things.

A tear silently slid down her cheek, willingly, holding the sticky note between two fingers. She swiped it away with her free hand and stuck the note to the fridge.

Advil, tea, no more headache within five minutes. She'd do anything to give Alex the biggest hug of her life. She ran as fast as she could without tripping, down the stairs of course, those damn stairs, and strapped herself into the car, driving to wherever Alex was. First stop, precinct. She swept her bangs out of her eyes and floored it.

Luckily she didn't HAVE to waste gas driving around all day because Alex was there, chatting it up with Elliot.

Casey still would've wasted gas on her. The ADA made eye contact with Alex immediately and curled up her index finger fast multiple times, signaling her to come here. The blonde smiled a little and walked over to where Casey was-over on the other side of the doors to the precinct, standing in the hallway.

No words came-just a hug. Casey dug her face into Alex's shoulder.

"I know Casey." Alex rubbed her back in small circles and played with her wavy, hung over hair which she obviously didn't brush.

Olivia came out of the door to the precinct and into the hallway, almost stumbling over what she saw. Her eyes went wide. Alex Cabot just did NOT hug anyone. Even she'd barely gotten a hug when they were friends. She swiftly turned back around with fury in her eyes-walking back to her desk. She just shook her head no when Elliot looked at her and carried on with the work she'd been doing.

Casey looked back up at Cabot-no release. "I love...vibrant colors!" She laughed a little. There were people around. Too many people.

"I know," Alex repeated. She ran her hands through her long blonde hair and sighed. "I guess we should go back in?"

"I think we should. They probably miss us," she smiled and started walking.

"Casey we can't walk like this," she was still holding on and Casey paid no attention, "Casey REEEEELEEEEASE."

She looked back at her and shot her a look that said, 'I feel stupid', dropping her arms.

They walked back into the room eyeing eachother down, and little did they know Olivia was too. Olivia scribbled on the paper she was writing and slammed her head onto the desk.

_Mad. Mad.. Mad..., _she thought. _When? How? Why? And when the hell did Casey get ahold of Alex before I did? Life. As if it isn't horrible enough already._

"Casey," Elliot did the usuall greet and high five. Olivia couldn't help but to think it was because she had another fine counselor in her grasp. But how would he know if she didn't?

"Got anything new?" Casey glanced at Olivia.

"A few things," her eyes were almost black. She locked her jaw. "UN work related." She balled her fist so tight around the pencil it snapped.

"Okaaaay moving on," she turned away.

"Of course you are." She sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Casey angrily picked her hands up and dropped them at her sides.

Olivia said nothing. "What's your problem, Olivia?"

"NONE of your DAMN business!" She stormed off into the cribs and huddled up at the headboard of a bottom bunk at the farthest corner of the room and held her knees to her chest.

Not less than two minutes later, a soft voice came from the door. "Olivia, it's clear it is my business, since you're screaming at me and making crude remarks about trying not to disturb your rages."

Olivia laid her head on her knees. "You. Are in love. With Alex Cabot. And not me."

"I was in love with you but you were too stupid to let me go! Alex moved away. I kept in touch with Alex as friends and you NEVER called me after we were over-the only time you DID was when we were at work! You're the one who broke it off between us two. I stayed in my room for three WHOLE NIGHTS and cried. Now, I'm OVER it. So, you tell me, is it right for you to be furious about it? Probably not. But if you are, I can't tell you jack. I clearly have better things to do than join you in wallowing in your self pity." Alex looked at Olivia for a second and then slammed the door behind her walking out. She peeked back in and said in a hushed voice so no one would hear, "I'm not some kind of property that you think if you have one time you own it, I'm not a prize either. I have feelings. You should accept them, because we all know everyone else would if they knew."

**A/N: Okay SO, how'd you like? I tried to leave a bigger cliff hanger on this one cause I felt like we ALL knew what would happen after the 'note'. And I APOLOGIZE so MUCH for not uploading Friday. Little did I know I would be super busy with a lot of personal business and all... What are you rooting for? Olivia and Alex or Casey and Alex? Why? Let me know!**

**XX,**

**CaseysLove**


	3. Fumigated

**A/N: I'm glad you guys stuck around for the third chapter. After I wrote the second chapter and I was done and posted, I got this idea, and I wanted to make up for the upload mishap, but I'm still going to read every single review you guys give me because I honestly appreciate it.**

After the day Olivia and Casey fought, she thought about what she did, said, and how she (over)reacted. She wasn't sorry, but, she knew the perfect way to get Casey back with her.

She knocked on the DA's door. "Casey..?"

"Come in, Liv."

She walked in slowly and sincerely. "Casey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess I was just..jealous. The truth is-seeing you with Alex made me lose my handle on what I thought was right."

"I can't not forgive you so..." she smiled down at the papers she was filing and re-filing. "Don't take that the wrong way. We're good friends, that's what we are and we're gonna stay that way. Right?"

"Yes. And as a FRIEND-I'd like to ask a favor. Could I maybe stay in your apartment tonight? Mine's being fumigated.." She bit her bottom lip.

"Is that all you want me for?" She shrugged. "I guess." She put a pen down and looked back up.

"Thank you. I will see you then I guess."

Casey nodded.

After work, Olivia waited for Casey to get up those damn stairs and unlock the door and settled down on the couch with a blanket. It was about 8 o'clock and Alex was going out of town for a conference, business as usual.

"Goodnight Olivia." Casey shut her bedroom door behind her. About ten to twenty minutes later when she was starting to doze off, she got up and opened the door to a sleeping Casey.

"Casey. Can I sleep here? The couch isn't really..comfortable?" Olivia looked around the floor absentmindedly.

Casey blinked her eyes open a little to the sound of her voice, and she was confused as to what Olivia was doing, but she said it anyway. "Stay over there and stay above the covers. I mean it."

Olivia quietly climbed onto her, or Alex's, side of the bed as Casey fell back asleep and turned over. Her heart was beating fast, she was nervous to do it, but she'd do whatever she could to get Casey back.

She slowly scooted over and put her arm around Casey and felt her shrug a little, then put her leg over her.

Casey opened her eyes to a dark room. She took a deep breath. She was now in a what in holy hell confusion state of mind. "Olivia. Get off." She didn't budge, no answer, just soft breathing on the back of her neck. She went silent for a minute, and heard her apartment door come open and click shut and the sound of keys being dropped on the kitchen counter. Casey knew Olivia was awake. "Olivia get OFF!" She pushed off the bed and onto the floor using her hands to break the fall. "Damn!"

"Casey what's your problem?" Olivia sat up. Upon hearing the noise and the thud on the hard floor Alex quickly opened the bedroom door.

She saw Olivia sitting on the bed, hands around her knees pulled to her chest, and Casey standing up in the corner staring her down and cringing at the pain in her wrist, taking deep breaths. "What?" Alex felt unbelievably betrayed. Olivia smirked and tilted her head a little bit to Alex.

"Alex I thought you were at a conference?"

"They cancelled." Alex turned back around and grabbed her keys-out the door she went. "Alex wait!" Casey ran out the door after her but the time she got down the stairs and tripped on the step, Alex drove away while Casey was on the ground. "FUCK YOU STAIRS!" Olivia sat on the bottom step.

"Olivia. Go. Get out. Leave. Don't come back."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't asleep. You must've gotten word that they cancelled and planned this all yourself."

"Casey, I-"

"Olivia get away from me. You're lying. I know the look in your eyes when you're lying because I've seen it one too many times before face to face my own self!" She ran back up the stairs and into her apartment and locked the door behind her.

She didn't bother calling her. She gave Alex space and tending to her wrist and the cuts she had from the trip, ignoring the constant calls and banging coming from the door from Olivia who was saying let me help you and her name and all of the crap she didn't want to hear.

She slammed her medicine cabinet shut and screamed at her. "OLIVIA GO OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"

The smashing on the door stopped. She layed back down on her bed in tears because of the pain of her wrist, and the pain of knowing Olivia caused it all, and how Alex didn't even attempt to wait for Casey to try and explain it all.

Olivia left. She got what they wanted. They were seperated and now she had all the time more to plan their relationship's demise once more. As she drove off to her apartment which she obviously lied about, she smiled. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty inside having to do it this way. She truly would do anything to have Casey back and if destroying Alex's heart was part of the plan she'd do it.

She pulled out her phone and sat on her couch at home, sitting on the couch. She ordered Chinese and clicked on the tv.

This time, she wanted Casey back for the long run. No one night stand. It was going to be real, even if it took her a couple months to get Alex away from her. She'd do this night over and over again, but she also knew she betrayed Casey's trust, and she wasn't one to forgive quickly a second time.

She called Alex. "Hey-it's Olivia."

"I know I have caller ID you prick."

"I just wanted you to know I'm sorry you saw that."

"You're sorry or you're sorry you got caught?"

"Well Casey's not, that's for sure." She got up and answered the door for take out.

"Shut up," Alex hung up the phone and threw it into the back seat. "Go to hell Olivia." She stopped at some hotel and ordered a room, quickly running to the bed and curling up under the covers. She felt hurt and betrayed and what's worse, Olivia only called to brag about it.

Little did she know Casey felt the same way laying alone in her bed wishing Alex was there to fill the space that was empty. She wanted to tell her everything, she wanted to apologize. She wanted to take the whole night back.

Alex needed a hug from Casey, Casey needed a hug from Alex, neither of them wanted to ever see Olivia's face again, and both didn't know what they'd do at work the next day facing eachother.

**A/N: So did you like? I'm exited to keep writing and I'm going to try to expand chapters because I know I can write longer ones I'm just super disorganized at the moment so sorry about short chapters I shall brainstorm again and again until I can write a longer chapter and that is basically it. Thank you for reading, tommorow's the next chapter, wish me luck! *crosses fingers***

**XX,**

**CaseysLove**


	4. The Trick

**A/N: Okay, HAHA, so I was reading your reviews and shit (excuse my language) and oh my god I cried it was like "Oh, my gurd, they are reading the hell out of this story!" And I'm like needing a good laugh and stuff because I haven't talked to my friend Kaylin aka Alex in like 3 or 4 days so I'm effin depressed and stuff so THANKYOU for all the great reviews you guys had made my night and I really hope you enjoy this chapter because shit's about to get real for OB if you know what I mean.**

Casey woke up that morning in one of those depressed rages from the psyco killer movies. A strange reality hit her that-Olivia, the bastard, actually WANTED her to feel bad and feel so worthless that she might fall into her arms again. She had another thing coming.

She picked up her phone and had two missed calls from the bitch. She pressed the end button and debated on whether or not to call Alex and decided she wouldn't do it because she'd go to her office face to face instead.

Casey curled her hair, smacked on the mascara, and the grey eyeshadow that brung out her eyes to an intense green and then red lipstick. Her outfit was a little, she'd like to call, badass with a twist.

It was a red, slim fit top with a low cut V-neck and black slacks and heels that made her look immensely tall. She is on a mission and it's going to go down like she wants it-oh no, not Olivia's way. Not again. She looked in the mirror and flipped her hair out of her face, grabbing her brief case and her keys.

She thought for a minute.

_Punctual, authority, DA's office. She's there,_ she hauled a cab to the office and ran down the hall to her room of the building and opened the door quickly but casually.

"Casey, what in the whole world could you possibly want?" Alex raised her head to meet Casey's eyes. She couldn't help but stare right into them. Casey knew she wouldn't be able to not do it, and it was the perfect way to show her she wasn't lying. You could always see if a person is lying through their eyes.

"Hear me out. I know you probably think I'm weird and stupid and that I never loved you but I do. I actually do, and my reaction to that poem note was not fake it was real as real can get. I didn't tell you but, hear me out. When I went to the crib to see what was wrong with Olivia..." She told her everything. She told her about the fight. How she apologized and asked to stay over. How she smoke screened her with kindness to mask the devious hair-brained scheme she was playing on her. She admitted she was stupid to fall for it. She then explained how she was telling Olivia to go after what happened. "And that's when you walked in."

"Wow." Alex played with her hair a little bit. "So did you get dressed up for me?"

"Oh yeah because we're going to get Olivia back so hard she won't WANT to ever speak to us again."

"So what are we going to do?" Alex smirked and squinted all evil like and listened to Casey's plan to demise Olivia's thought of trying to get Alex away from her.

The girls walked into the squadroom looking at eachother with hatred for eachother like never before, at this, Olivia smiled.

"Casey are you okay?" Elliot raised his hand for a high five but she denied.

"Do you KNOW what's wrong with me?" She picked up her hand and did crazy hand gestures emphasizing the madness. Elliot shook his head no. "Well! If you didn't know, Alex and I WERE dating. But now, Alex and I AREN'T dating because she thinks I'm cheating on her and I tried to tell this hateful troll I didn't. We got into a fight and now I can't stand her." She stuck up her nose at Alex.

"It's because YOU DID!"

She turned back to Elliot. "And you know what's worse El?"

"No I don't Casey.."

"Olivia started it all. She first threw a fit in here when she saw us hug in the hallway. I went to the crib and we argued over how she loved me and babbity babbity bah and then she apologized to me. So I was like, 'Okay that's cool we can be friends' and she asked me if she could stay over cause her apartment was getting fumigated so of course I said yes. She was going to sleep up on the couch and then she came in my room and said it was uncomfortable. I told her she could sleep on the bed if she stayed ABOVE the covers. She didn't. She crawled under there with me and tried to hold me down until I pushed myself off the bed and ACTUALLY I sprained my wrist. So, Alex, being the snot nosed hoe she is doesn't believe me!"

"What?" Elliot looked at Olivia and Olivia shrugged like she knew nothing.

"You're damn right I don't believe you!" Alex grabbed her by the wrist Casey 'claimed' was sprained and dragged her into the crib while she put up a 'fight'.

"Stop! Stop you're hurting me!"

Olivia jumped up after them and the other people of the squad just stood there in shock of what they'd just witnessed.

"So Casey fucked Olivia?" John was the first to speak up and obviously something like that would always come out of his mouth.

"I don't know who's doing who but I'm confused." Fin leaned back in his swivel chair and put his hands behind his head.

"I don't know but whatever's going on it's probably not good..." Elliot looked over to the two guys and chewed on the cap of a pen as the crib door shut closed before Olivia could get in.

Casey quickly stood Alex in front of her and let go of the stabbing pain in her wrist actually hurting from the drag. "Dang. Okay, hug me." Alex put her arms around Casey and held her close-closer than when Casey found the note. Casey sighed and put one hand on Alex's cheek and the other around her and quickly stood up for a kiss-considering her shoes made her ALMOST as tall as Alex was, she was only missing about oh..let's say about 3 inches-so that Olivia would see as she came in after them.

Olivia came in as if on cue and almost tripped over her own feet. Elliot glanced up from his desk at the door which Olivia was holding open. "I guess that's who's doing who Fin," he pointed up to the door.

Fin sprung out if his seat, followed by Munch, to see exactly what was happening.

Olivia was frozen dead in her tracks and one curly read headed ADA was kissing another wacy blonde ADA. Their minds filled with nonsense and stuff that they couldn't exactly make out, they felt like they were on too much pain medication.

"Wait-what?" Munch asked in a low voice. Olivia was still standing there practically as a manican as Casey let down on her heels to breathe. That was probably a good 30 seconds there with no breathing.

Casey turned her head to Olivia. "Uh huh. You witnessed right. In the three seconds YOU missed following us in here we made up because we both know EXACTLY what you did."

Olivia said nothing as she stood there with her mouth practically to the floor.

Casey walked past Olivia with a slight bump on her arm and it didn't phase her at all, but when Alex passed her she wanted to go all in and start pummeling her.

Alex tapped her cheek and said, "Don't do it again." And smiled past her. Olivia walked into the crib with a blank expression on her face, her eyes were cold as ice. She dropped onto a bed and Elliot walked in a couple minutes later.

"Okay so, they were outside telling us the scheme you conjured up on your own. Is it true?"

Olivia looked up at him with disgust, "Yeah it is."

"They planned this whole thing in the squadroom, forceful dragging and all to get you back. I think you deserved it," Elliot was mad. Casey was one of his best friends and even though Olivia was always his right hand girl for everything and they were so emotionally close they could tell what eachother was thinking, he couldn't help but lay into her for this. "And what makes it bad is that you purposely made a forceful move on her." She pointed his finger at her as if he would a suspect, "I would arrest you for assault if she'd have told me to. Do you know how much pain you caused those two?"

Olivia searched for an answer.

"Look Liv, I know you loved her but you said goodbye and now it's time to let it go."

"Just because I said goodbye doesn't mean I don't care anymore, El." She looked up at him with her eyes that turned back a chocolate brown again.

His voice got softer as he said walking out of the cribs and shutting the door behind him, "But Casey's moved on and I think it's time you do too."

Olivia sat and thought about it. Casey wouldn't forgive her for this and neither would Alex. It was obvious she couldn't end the road here.

*BIG THANKYOU NOTE I HONESTLY SUGGEST YOU READ! MY VIEW ON OLIVIA! READ IT PEEPS*

**A/N: Alright. I am so feeling accomplished right now because you guys it's about 2:50 AM and I finished. The chapter's actually quite long and I'm glad the chapters are gradually getting bigger, I try to work on that a lot. I just wanted to say I was so thankful to your reviews-I was tickled to death. I read EVERY SINGLE ONE of them. They made me so happy and actually made me laugh because I'm making Olivia so bad that it's sort of..I don't know..you know bad in a good ish way? And then your reviews like snapped me back and I was like 'Dang they REALLY stand beside their pair!' And I'm glad to hear that, it makes me feel powerful in the fanfiction realm. I feel like I got a really good start into this new world and I wanted to thank every single one of you for letting me know you stand beside me EVEN in your confusion.**

**XX,**

**CaseysLove**


	5. They Found a Time

**A/N: I have a crapload of time to..brainstorm. Needless to say-I did a lot of it. And I mean a LOT. Follow me on twitter if you haven't-my name's in my bio on my page. I hope you like this chapter.**

*About two months later*

Alex and Casey'd never really gotten any alone time at all. Their jobs were hectic and they were called on everytime personal business was actually going on-much like the detectives. They had some field work too-not just slouching around in offices, but when they did, they were always together. Like they'd always wanted to be and then five seconds into whatever they were doing whether it was paperwork or talking their phones rang.

That combined with the constant fucking with they'd gotten from Olivia was leaving them with nothing to work with. Now it wasn't such drastic measures with her-only small things. Rumors, stuff like that that could ALWAYS be tracked back to her.

They were sitting on a leather couch in Casey's office today, just small talking..waiting for that cellphone to ring, or the desk phone. They'd given up on alone time until now actually.

Casey went silent.

"What's wrong?" Alex looked over to her and put the circular glass she was drinking from onto the table next to her.

Casey moved to the other side of the couch where Alex was, laid her head on her shoulder, and snuggled up at her side. "We fit too well together to be that far apart."

"Agreed," she put her arms around Casey and kissed the top of her head, sighing for how they never got to stay this way.

The minutes were passing by fast and somehow during them Casey managed to be on the floor and making Alex see double.

Alex bit her bottom lip and pulled Casey's hair involuntarily.

She jumped up and said, "OUCH," in a playful way-almost as if it didn't hurt, even though it sort of did.

"Sorry."

"You've never done THAT before..."

"Again-sorry."

"So..that's enough for now I guess.."

"Noo. Get back on the floor," Alex let out a breath of sadness and looked back up at Casey with big, blue, puppydog eyes. "Please."

Casey's phone started ringing, and so did Alex. "Oh my god nooo," she answered her phone. "Cabot.." and tried to regain all common sense, and clothes, while the other answered, "Novak." Casey smirked over to Alex at how much she was rushing because of her.

They were alerted that they both needed to attent an interrogation, well actually just talking to a victim to see if they could identify their rapist, from the other side of their one way glass window.

"I hate it when they do that."

"Call us while we're in the middle of stuff?"

"No. We have to go into the same room. We both know we'll be sending eachother eye messages instead of listening."

"We need to improve those skills I guess," she threw Casey's coat to her after slipping on her's and out the door the two walked, hand in hand.

When they finished their staring and listening contest the girls talked about being competent to make a positive ID and decided it was okay. They told Elliot the news since they hadn't talked to Olivia since her last antics to try to destroy their relationship.

They made their way back to Alex's office.

Alex sat down on her swivel chair and said, "Nope," when Casey tried to sit on the couch by the wall.

"Huh?"

"Come over here," she patted her lap and smoothed out her skirt. "I won't bite. I promise."

"But you pull hair." She made her way over and sat on her lap.

"I said I was sorry what more do you want me to do invent a time machine and scream to myself 'Stop her now before you pull out half her hair'?"

"No... But some cookies would do me some good," she smiled.

"They would do me good too," she whispered in a happier tone and lifted Casey off her lap and handed her the keys to the car.

"Why don't we walk instead?" She rejected the keys and put them on the desk.

"Fine."

They walked out of the door of Alex's office, then the doors of the office, and down the sidewalk.

"So...I would ask what's up with work but I'm with you almost 24 hours and 7 days a week," she sighed, "so I'll ask you: What's been on your mind lately?"

"The usual, work, how we need a bigger apartment, sleeping, and you in those short black skirts."

"I see," she laughed. "I am somehow gaining weight so they're tight fitting. They're close to ripping at the seams though."

The bell above the door rang as they came through and ordered chocolate chip cookies and sat down at a small table by the window.

"Yum, they're hot," Casey ate a whole cookie all at once. They were the best from here, and the lady who ran this store was Casey's grandmother, Beverly. They'd always been best friends, I mean, what kind of grandmother didn't love and spoil her grandchild?

"Like me," Alex laughed and grabbed a cookie from the plate.

"Uh huh."

Beverly watched from behind the counter and knew they'd be happier together than anyone else she'd ever seen. A gentle smile from Casey Novak meant the world to anybody if they knew how to take the friendly gesture-and when the person she loved is the one she was smiling at, you could tell she was really happy. It was like she was standing on top of the world with Alex, not seeing anyone but her, not realising who was talking to her but Alex, like she drowned out anyone who wasn't her.

And Alex was a nice girl, but she was stronger than she looked. Beverly could tell from the strength she hid behind her big, blue eyes. A cold stare from her could send a person into shock-and a soft one could send someone into a coma.

They were two different sides to one story that completed eachother like a puzzle when they were together-and the rest of their lives is still unwritten and they have the pens.

They kissed eachother and left behind a chocolate taste and the shine from Casey's lip gloss onto Alex's, it was kinda messy, but that was their life, and they didn't mind it at all since all they noticed was eachother.

**A/N: So how'd you like? I decided to make a romantic thing between them since so many people requested it. I'm happy I have so many people reading. Be sure to review and special suprise idea came from my Alex yesterday-I will never tell-but it's good and I will find a way to make it work even though it's sorta shady!**


	6. The Neck of the Situation

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness on my update today, personal business that I'm not happy about came up, still shaking, wondering if I'll be able to sleep tonight, but I will try to be a little more punctual. **

Olivia'd apologized to them and now she'd made another plan-Casey and Olivia were on good terms, Alex and Olivia hadn't talked since the incident.

But, even though Olivia doubted herself, she came up with another plan. It might work. It might not, but this time she wasn't going to mess with Casey. She was going for Alex this time. She sat at her desk and cursed herself for doing this but her heart told her she needed Casey-her heart told her Alex should've gone back to Wisconsin.

That's exactly what she was going to try to do. Scare her back into going to Wisconsin.

Alex walked into the squadroom and waved a big hello to everyone, and didn't think once about not looking at Olivia. She just kept her eyes in the opposite direction. She hoped this would be another day with no conversation with her, but as soon as she thought it, there it was.

"Alex can I talk to you personally."

"Am I under arrest?" She still didn't look at her. She kept her arms crossed and her body turned the opposite way.

"No. I just need to ask you a couple questions."

"No. Then no."

"Please?" Olivia tried not to make herself sound too evil.

"Fine." When Alex didn't want to do something but couldn't exactly say no, people called her 'Lock Jaws' because that's exactly what she did. She snapped her mouth shut and did what she was told.

Olivia made a slight 'follow me' gesture with her hands and had a maddish look on her face as she walked into the cribs. The same place where she agrued with Casey, and now Alex was being dragged by the collar into the same room.

Alex watched the door shut, keeping that small bit of fear hidden beneath her feet, and the feeling of sketchiness she was feeling high above her head. "What?"

"I just wanted to ask something," she took her hands out of her pockets.

Alex looked down at the floor. What did she do this time? Nothing. "What."

Olivia watched her until she was sure she wouldn't be aware.

She moved fast and pinned Alex to the wall with her lower arm holding her neck to where all she could do was try and free herself with her arms, which wasn't working so well.

"Stop," she tried to squeak it out but she couldn't.

Olivia eased up a little bit but kept her on the wall. "Well, dontcha like me? It's the only reason you took Casey. You know, because you'd make me jealous, right?" Her eyes were near blackened.

"You want to know exactly what I think of you Olivia?" Olivia nodded. Alex grabbed a hold on Olivia's shoulder and slammed her knee into her stomach. Olivia was down on the ground where she belonged. "Stay away from me and Casey. I mean it," her throat was sore now and all that came from her mouth were messed up words, but she felt like she'd just defeated Godzilla.

That's who she was, Godzilla. A moster that would wreack havoc until they stopped her. She was sure that would make her stop. Olivia looked up at Alex with pain in her eyes, one hand on her stomach, the other reaching for Alex's hand so she could stand. Alex backed away with tears and went out of the cribs, out of the precinct as fast as she could, and as she did Casey was coming in.

"What's wrong?"

Alex just stopped and tried to speak but couldn't so she just made an 'O' in the air and rocked her arms as in the cribs and walked away. Casey didn't understand, but she let Alex go on her way. She clearly was upset and didn't want to talk. She did understand the 'O' part. She went into the squadroom and asked Stabler where she was.

"The last time I saw her was in the cribs with Alex."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Upon opening the door she saw Olivia on the floor, curled up into a ball, holding her lower stomach like a dead spider.

"Olivia," she looked down at her with dark green eyes. "What did you do this time?" Olivia leaned up against the wall.

"Alex kneed me in the stomach," she coughed.

"Why?"

Olivia shrugged and cried. Casey sat down beside her and let her lay her head on her shoulder. "It's okay Olivia.. It's alright." She couldn't help but think Olivia'd done something to her before she got hurt. "What'd you do to her Olivia. She wouldn't talk when she ran out of the precinct crying."

"I didn't do anything," Olivia looked up at her.

"Yes you did. I know you did. She couldn't talk Olivia what did you do?" Olivia said nothing. Casey pushed her off her shoulder and ran out of the building to find Alex, who was sitting in her car with her head in her hands and her glasses sitting on the dashboard. Casey tapped on the window and let Alex open the door. "What did she do? Please tell me.." She grabbed a hold of Alex's hand, she yanked it away and looked around her car, opened the console, and pulled out a yellow note pad.

'_She held me against the wall by my neck and asked me questions. Not good ones either. She asked me if I liked her,_' she wrote it down and shoved the pad into Caseys hands.

"I'm sorry," she have Alex a hug. "I'm sorry."

When she let go, she tossed the note pad behind Alex and saw Olivia walk out the doors of the building. She strode over to her with a big smile. Almost too nice of a smile. "Casey I-" she put her hands up in defense.

Casey landed a hard one across Olivia's face, it left a bright red mark on her tan skin. "I had that coming." She put her hand on the spot where Casey hit her.

"Yeah, for a long time."

"Well, I don't remember you being that aggresive when we were together. How many times have you hit Alex already?"

"None."

"Huh."

"And we aren't together anymore. According to you we never were in the first place."

"Are you just trying to get back at me? Is it just a sick game that you're playing?"

"No, it's not, please, just leave me alone. Leave Alex alone. Please."

"Whatever," she turned back and was gone within three seconds, and Casey was back over with Alex.

"Do you need to go to the doctor or something? I can call Melinda?"

Alex shrugged. Casey held Alex's head and moved it from side to side, and when Alex moved back in pain, she said she'd call Melinda.

When they got to her office, she asked what happened.

"It's not exactly important," Casey told her. Melinda looked skeptical. "Just look at her neck please."

"Alright." Melinda x-rayed her neck and felt around.

Casey waited outside. Fin came to Melinda's door and looked at Casey. "She's busy, Fin," she put her hands together.

"With what?"

"Alex."

"What? You're just going to let her do whatever with-"

"Not like that! There was some thing and Alex hurt her neck." Casey could have face palmed right then and there, so hard she would've rammed her hand straight through her face. Why would he-? Never mind.

"Oh. I'll keep this one quiet. What happened?" He sat down next to her and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Olivia happened. She pinned her to the wall by her neck."

"Is that why she ran out like that?"

"Yeah. Olivia got her pretty well. She can't talk. She wrote to me on paper. She said her throat hurts and she cant move her neck to the right," she looked up at him for the first time in a while. "Fin what do I do? There's no way she'll stop. She just won't quit trying to break us apart."

"She'll get over it Casey don't worry. Tell Cragen. He'll fix it."

"I don't want to have her relieved of her job. She's a damn good detective and she loves what she does."

"Tell him you don't want that to happen."

"Thank you Fin."

"Anytime. You're like a little sister to me, you know dat?" Fin turned on the big brother charm and watched the two girls walk into the hallway. Casey rose from her chair.

"I gave her pain killers I had in my desk but her neck is just sprained. She should be better in two or three days," she patted Casey's shoulder.

As they walked back down the hallway Casey finally spoke. "I don't know if I can go two or three days without hearing that voice of yours," she nudged her elbow into Alex's arm. She smiled back.

Casey knew she'd get over what Olivia did. Casey knew Olivia'd get over how hard she slapped her, but she wasn't sure how long that mark would take to disappear.

Alex gestured something she often did when the two had to seperate, when they had to walk away from each other. She put her arms to her chest, then made a heart with her hands, and pointed to Casey.

"I love you too," Casey gave her a kiss on the cheek. She did love her, even if Olivia tried to convince her otherwise.

**A/N: So was the chapter long enough? Haha. Spent an hour typing this whole thing! Jeesh. I hope you liked it though. You guys glad Olivia got it? Review it for me!**

**XX,**

**CaseysLove**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: URGENTNESS

**A/N: UGENTACIOUSNESS.**

**I think I have tripped you guys out MAJORLY, and I apologize.**

**I will tell you-Casey and Alex don't break up. I promise. You have my word. **

**But when I said unfortunate-I meant weird and sketchy and it's not until the END of the story. Which means BIIIIIG cliffhanger. **

**And when I mean big-ahaha, I mean BIG. Everything's going DOWN on chapter ten.**

**Yes, chapter ten IS the end of this story. I should get to chapter ten next Monday.**

**So now instead of explaining it later in the end, I'll explain the upload schedule for the sequal now.**

**Next Monday when I upload chapter ten, the sequal won't come until the FRIDAY after that Monday. Which means, **

**1. Upload chapter ten on June 25th**

**2. Upload chapter one of the sequal on June 29th**

**See where I'm getting at? Anyway, you guys, I know I'm a very hectic person but try to bear with me and my weird habits on uploading. I'm going to have some MAJOR brainstorming to do after chapter ten and mind ME I only have a THREE DAY BREAK.**

**You guys try to write the next sequal of an effin story, or at least half of one, that's going to be twenty chapters. Yeah, the next story is twenty chapters. **

**Consider that little bit of info exclusive ;)**

**But again-back on topic, Alex and Casey don't break up. Olivia has some stuff in for her too, and let's just say..chapter ten will be a huge suprise in your fanfiction lives. Forever, you will remember the day when I, Lyssa, upload chapter ten of A New Start.**

**XX,**

**CaseysLove**


	8. Apologies and Cookies

**A/N: Whoo! Time for a new chappie. Eating a peanut butter spoon as I write this. Lol. Enjoy!**

**By the way, this is chapter seven, not eight, since the chapter BEFORE this one was an authors note. An extremely long one.**

Casey woke up two mornings later from what Olivia had done to Alex and turned over to her.

She poked her a couple times. "Go away," she murmered.

"No.." Casey persisted to poke her.

"Please," she smacked Casey's hand away a couple times and then gave in. She opened her eyes. Casey's hair was all messy and she was curled under two layers of covers instead of one.

"Your voice finally sounds better."

"Your hair looks nice."

"It always looks nice messy." She smiled back at Alex and then hid under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

"It's cold in here," the sound of her voice was muffled.

"Maybe." She felt Casey curl up beside her, "or maybe you were just searching for a reason to come to my side of the bed."

"I don't need a reason."

Alex put her arm around the girl under the covers. "Nope." She lifted the covers above her head and went under.

Casey turned over to face Alex yet again. "Hello there."

"Hiya," she kissed her and got out of bed, got dressed, and the shoes, and went into the bathroom.

Casey got up after her and pulled on a shirt and then her pants, only to her knees, and then fell over the bottoms of them. Alex opened the bathroom door and stood in the doorway while Casey was on the ground, flipping out, trying to get her pants on all the way.

She gave up and threw them across the room. "Who needs pants anyway..." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, I don't like pants either."

Casey looked up embarrassed, finally knowing Alex was there. "No one likes pants." She crawled over to her dresser and found a black skirt and slipped it on with no trouble.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeahp."

"Alright fire cracker. Let's go blow something up."

They walked into the building of the precinct, having to face the devil in the hallway. Olivia stopped them. "I wanted to apologize to the both of you for trying to make your life miserable. I realised I couldn't do it anymore because I can't face you everyday at work without feeling guilty. I don't want to be the bad guy..girl, anymore. I want to be friends with you all. It's not my place to say who you should and shouldn't fall in love with."

"Okay.." Casey looked past her.

"I'm serious this time Casey. I promise."

"You better be serious. I don't wanna worry about what's going to happen to us to every passing day anymore," Casey looked straight into Olivia's eyes. She could tell she would stop now.

"I don't condone what you did, Liv, and if this apology is fake. You better hope you get out of New York asap, because no one messes with us. Not ever again," Alex crossed her arms.

"I understand."

"Good. All things considered and done with, I guess we could manage to be friends."

"Thankyou.."

The two girls just nodded and walked on, leaving Olivia staring off in the direction she was walking to begin with.

"You really think she's serious about this?" Alex made no eye contact with Casey, just looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, I could see it."

"I think you're a little quick to forgive. I mean, even though we were all friends in the past, I think your emotions are getting the better side of you on this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She stopped and gave Alex the stare down that made even her feel a little puny.

She quickly sputtered out, "It means that I don't think Olivia's serious, but you're wonderful, and so soft, and sweet to everyone, and there's nothing against you, and Olivia's trickery, I don't think it has ended, and Iloveyou."

"Alright then." They continued to walk, and pressed past the double doors of the precinct.

Elliot gave Casey her every day high five and said, "Hey."

"Hello." She smiled.

"We got a new lead on the case," Fin told Alex and Casey, it was too complicated to talk to one of them at a time.

"Like what?" They simultaneously blurted out.

"We think the guy's involved with the CIA. Maybe he set it up himself," John walked through the girls and tossed a file down onto the desk in front of them, Fin's.

"Did you bring him here to question him yet?" Casey flipped through the file.

"Nope," Fin said to Casey.

"Well, go get him," Alex wondered why they hadn't already. Fin and Munch walked out. "You want to go for a walk Casey? Maybe go see your grandmother?"

"Yeah."

They walked out onto the street and to the resteraunt to see Casey's granny. The little bell above the door rang as they walked in. Beverly smiled at Alex, and greeted them with a warm hello and what they usually got from there. Cookies.

"Still warm," she handed them a plate of them to go sit down at the table. The cookies formed a huge mountain.

_So many glorious cookiess, _Casey thought. She grabbed the first one, and the three of them talked as the time flew by. Business was slow for her grandmother today, and she had more helping hands there, so Casey invited her over.

Casey picked up the last cookie from the plate and slowly sat it back down. She marveled at the diamond ring she found under it. "Alex?"

Alex smiled, along with her grandmother. "Will you marry me Casey Novak?"

"Absolutely.." She wanted to cry but didn't. She smiled and smiled, she almost lit up the whole state of New York along with her. Alex crossed her hands over the table.

"I knew you would," she smiled.

**A/N: I have no words. Even I was suprised at how this ended. How'd you guys like it?**


	9. Germophobe

**A/N: Facepalming because I almost forgot about the update somehow. Lost in mid-vampire makeup doing right now. But I shall write :3**

Casey came into the squadroom the morning after the engagement wearing her ring, almost hitting people when she walked down the hallway and streets because she was too busy staring at it.

Elliot high fived her. "Ow?"

"Sorry. Did I hit too hard?" She was confused.

"The ring hit my finger, gosh. Must be real."

"It's totally legit." She held out her hand for a low, sorta secret high low five and started to talk to Fin and Munch. She had to tune out Munch almost 80 percent of the conversation to avoid being sucked into his conspiracy theories.

Olivia came in and immediately noticed the ring on Casey's finger. She'd already known anyway. "Hey Casey, heard from a little bird you're engaged now.."

When Casey heard Olivia she cursed herself for telling Elliot. She looked at him madly. "Yeah," she turned towards Olivia. "You gonna yell?"

"Nope. I'm happy for you."

"Thankyah."

"When?"

"What do you mean..?"

"When's the wedding?" She smiled, nicely. Like what'd happened before their sudden friendship had never happened. Casey was beggining to feel like the squadroom was home again.

"Mmmmm, in like two weeks."

"I'll be there."

"Do you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Casey. I would love to."

"I'd have figured." She turned back to Fin and Munch and resumed the conversation on the case, occaisonally looking down at her ring, just to make sure it wasn't a dream, to make sure it was still there.

Casey dropped her keys on the counter and sat on the counter and sat down on the couch with Alex.

"Hey," she twirled her ring on her finger.

"Good work day?"

"Fabulous. Olivia knows we're engaged and.."

"And what?" Alex was sort of suspicious.

"I asked her to be my maid of honor," Casey hesitated. Alex looked at her with the most unbelievable look imaginable.

"You didn't."

Casey nodded back to her.

"There's something up with Olivia I know it Case. It's not that she's being friendly, she's going to ruin everything again. Worse, you're probably going to fall 'in love' with her again." Alex turned away from her and leaned on the couch arm.

"Alex, who's ring am I wearing?" Casey's tone was soft and deep, kinda mesmerizing. Alex had no choice to look back.

"Mine."

"Exactly."

"It's never coming off. Unless I take a shower."

Alex let a smile creep there, and kissed Casey and went to the bathroom to let down her hair and take a shower.

Casey laid down on the couch and watched animal planet. She wished she could have a pet someday, but she feared she'd never have the time. Her job and time with Alex had her life cramped, she wasn't sure she'd be able to fit another life there. She sighed and watched the rest of Dogs 101, and by then Alex was out, wrapped in a towel, and she was dozing off.

Alex smiled from the bathroom doorway and then went in her, their, room to get lost in her dresser to find some pajamas so she could sit on the couch with Casey until she woke up.

Just as she satt down her phone started to ring. She rushed over to answer, she didn't want to wake up Casey.

"What?"

On the other side, Olivia was rambling about how she needed to be at Jenna's house now and how they needed to make a deal or something quick.

Jenna was a victim. She knew it was serious. She left her pajamas, blue pants and a blue tanktop, on and woke up Casey to go.

They pulled up to the other side of the street across from her house, which was surrounded by the swat team and a dozen police cars, including officers.

The perp was holding a gun to Jenna's head. The girls flew to Olivia.

"He wants a deal." She looked worried as usual.

"Okay," Alex's eyes roamed the streets and the scene in front of her, contemplating a deal, trying to get the suspect away from Jenna.

"Matt, we can lower the charges from ten years to five. Is that good enough?" She shouted it over the helicopters above them.

"Three years and parole," he shouted back to them.

"Three and a half years, no parole, that's the best we can do."

No answer. He dropped the gun and shoved Jenna away from him. The officers took him back into custody, and when the whole thing was over, the girls did nothing but go home, they didn't stop for a drink or anything to eat.

"That was..." Casey was sort of speechless.

"I know. Stressful."

"Nothing happened. The gun was probably empty."

"You know you have to assume it's loaded. Even if it was a show, we'll figure it out. Jenna was probably just trying to get Matt out earlier. She is his sister after all."

"In time we shall know."

"We shall."

The next day Alex walked into the cell to talk to Matt. "You threw your deal out the window."

"What?" He tried to stand up but he was cuffed to the table.

"We know Jenna was in on it. The gun wasn't even loaded." Jenna's never told them she was in on it, but it was easier to do it this way, they'd figure out the truth.

"She told you that..?"

"Yes. Why did you both do it?"

"Because. I'm all Jenna has left. She'd be lost without me."

"She'd be SAFE without you. You raped her. Who knows what kind of suffering she's been through."

"Guard..I'm ready to go."

"Bye Matt," Alex waved bye as she exited the other way. Her troubles were finally over, maybe now she could actually sleep.

Casey was home sick for the day-flu. Alex tried to prolong her out time from their apartment. Germ freak. It was probably her biggest fear, even worse, if Casey hugged her while she was sick. Gross.

She went to her grandmother in law's shop. "Hey there!" She sat down at the bar seats.

"Hi there, child," Beverly looked up from the dough she was rolling. "Kathryn could you roll this for me? I have to talk to this wonderful lady up here." Kathryn waved at Alex and happily obliged. "So what's up today?"

"Nothing much, Casey's sick. Trying to stay away from that. Germophobe."

"Ah I see. Coffee?"

"Yesssssss."

"I'm glad you're engaged."

"Me too. Obviously," she smiled and took the coffee.

"She's been looking for the right one for quite some time. I think she knows she's finally found her."

"I know she knows. I can see it in her eyes," she drank her coffee.

"You make her happy. Don't let her go. Not even because of that Olivia girl, if she's still bothering you."

"Nope. And I'll never let go, you can be sure of it."

**A/N: Did you like? Chapter nine is pre-wedding party, chapter ten, not telling ;)**


	10. Againapologizing

**A/N: I apologize for not updating tonight. Sorry. I will update tommorow though and I am really sorry. **

**I had a lot of personal business and had to do a lot for my grandfather today, so cross your fingers for an awesome chapter tommorow(:**

**Sorry again :'(**


	11. Partayy

**A/N: Last chapter I don't KNOW if I said it or not, but this is like..a wedding shower, pre-wedding party thing. Not a rehearsal-not the actual wedding. All fun and stuff :D I hope you enjoy and YAY we have over 100 reviews. Cheers! ;)**

The wedding was in a week exactly and today was a pre-wedding party for the two. After a long LONG hour and thirty minutes of 'covincing' Casey got Alex to let Olivia, Elliot, and Kathy plan it.

That was one of the conditions. Elliot and Kathy HAD to plan it with her, Alex still didn't entirely trust..her.

Casey woke up that morning and put her hair into a ponytail and shook Alex an earthquake trying to wake her up. "Wake the heck up, good lord woman."

"Shut up.." Alex opened her eyes finally and smiled.

"Noope. I could sing all morning," she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"NO," Alex quickly hopped off the bed and grabbed some clothes-the wrong shirt, and retried, and found the right one.

"Okay then." She continued to curl her hair slowly.

"So where's this so called 'party' supposed to be.."

"I think that they're having it at the squadroom," she finished the last two curls and yanked the plug from the wall.

"Convenient..but if Olivia does one thing-"

"She won't. Trust me," she cooled the curler off and wrapped the cord around it, sitting it down on the counter. She wrapped her arms around Alex from behind and pulled her closer.

"Okay," she paused and put her lipstick on, light red, "I trust you. I just don't trust her."

Casey laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Well trust her for me okay?"

"Fine."

They finished work with a bang and went home to get ready for their party. The girls both walked into the bedroom.

"You go to the bathroom," Casey looked up at Alex from her dresser.

"Why? Don't want me to see you-..."

"No, just don't want you to see what I'm wearing yet."

"Umkay." She went to the bathroom to change while Casey put on her outfit.

Alex wore a little red frilled dress and black heels and left her hair down. Casey, on the other hand, went more dressy.

She had a medium black lacey dress and sandaled heels and a silver heart dangling around her neck from a silver chain-her hair was up in a curly pony tail.

"You look stunning," Alex spoke without thinking, and didn't regret it.

"And you."

"Mhm..you ready to go?" She felt slightly over exited.

"If you're ready I am."

The girls got into the squadroom-it looked astonishing.

Everyone was dressed nicely, even Fin, Melinda was there, they were all waiting together for them. There was a large banner strung across the back of the room, it said congratulations with black and white pictures of them together on it. They set up balloons which were pink, black, and white, and had tons of food.

Alex married for food, Casey loved food too. And drinks.

There was good music playing throughout the room and the squad greeted them with a huge hello.

"Thankyou all," Alex waved and smiled a little and so did Casey.

They were talking, laughing, playing around, all fun no work. Alex and Casey never got time to go out and they both doubted anyone that worked for SVU often did, so they enjoyed the time they had together and with their friends. Alex finally let off her guard around Olivia and they started to joke around and talk, in fact.

Casey knew Olivia wouldn't screw up anything anymore. She was done thinking that, and now Alex was too.

A well known song started playing and everyone was dancing, even..Munch..his moves were quote unquote 'rusty'. The whole room thought he didn't have any moves at all.

Fin was just normal dancing, hanging out with Melinda. He liked her actually-the look in his eyes told all.

Cragen fell in the same category with Munch and Elliot and Kathy were dancing together.

Casey, Alex, and Olivia had their own group-the better dancers. They didn't suck so bad, and they weren't extremely good, and they enjoyed most of it.

A Justin Beiber song came on soon enough after a couple songs-everyone exchanged glances and Casey, with a completely straight face, turned off the radio. A couple giggles escaped from the moment, then they sat down to eat like normal people.

When everyone sat down, Cragen stood up.

"I just wanted to say that I'm extremely happy for you two and I hope you all have a happy, blessed marriage-aside from your jobs, you two are great to and for eachother," he raised his glass along with the others. Alex smiled down out of shyness but looked up to see the sheer happiness on their faces, including Casey's.

Casey immediately kicked off her shoes upon entering the apartment and so did Alex.

They draped themselves across the couch and watched TV, as if there were anything else to do.

"I saw you finally stopped being so rude to Liv."

"Maybe she isn't so bad," she sighed.

"She isn't. She was going through a phase, her feelings were all crammed into one emotion. Olivia never did that before," she leaned on the arm of the couch.

"I know."

After a long silence, Casey found something to say. "I want a dog."

"Random-but okay. What kind?"

She said the first thing that came to mind. "A labrodoodle."

"Okay then," Alex laughed a little bit and turned back to the TV. "We'll see."

"Whoo. Can we watch spongebob..?"

"I kinda don't want to watch spongebob but alright-"

"We don't have to."

Alex already clicked the TV remote a couple times.

"Alex, is this the episode where they think Mr. Krabs is a robot?"

"I think so."

"...are YOU a robot?" Casey lowered her eyes in question.

"What kinda question is that?"

"I...I don't know!"

"In that case, yes, yes I am a robot."

"Robots can't love though..don't ya love me?"

"Okay maybe I'm not a robot. I have feelings."

"I love you too."

"Of course you do," she got up to go fix something to drink. "Do you want anything while I'm in here?"

"Do we have anyyyyy...Captain and Pepsi..?"

"Hmmmmm yes, yes we do, actually. I was going to get tea." She laughed. "Haha, screw that, should I get the pirate hats?"

"Yesss," said in a serious voice.

"Of course." She grabbed the pirate hats from last halloween from the top of the wall counters and put one on and handed Alex one, carrying the cups and various bottles.

She handed Alex a glass and put the rum and the Pepsi on the table.

They were oppsites that attracted-Casey always put rum in first, then coke, Alex did the opposite. Coke first, rum second.

"We are pirates, la la lala!" Alex took a drink.

"Yes, pirates at heart." Casey downed half of her drink.

"Lawd. You know how to drink."

"Exactly."

Alex took Casey's drink from her and took a sip and handed it back REAL quick. "Too much rum, not enough coke!"

"I always have too much rum."

"I know, that's why you get drunk faster than I do."

"Precisely."

4 glasses and a droopy pirate hat later, they called at a night and stumbled to their rooms and curled up beside eachother.

**A/N: Pray for my aunt-we were at her barbeque and she went outside and all of a sudden my mom was helping her into the house, she collapsed on the bathroom floor and my uncle Brad rushed her to the hospital. She's been having heart problems lately-I thought she did but thankfully, she didn't have a heart attack. They were going to keep her over night, but they actually sent her home and now she's on a lot of medicine, sick. And if you're Atheast-send her your best wishes or something. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**You guys ready for CHAPTER TEN?**


	12. You Lied Twice Before

**A/N: It's gon' get real. Boop. Enjoy :D**

It was the night before Casey and Alex's wedding, it seemed like forever had passed by as they waited. They spent the whole night talking about how they'd spend their time after their wedding. Getting a bigger house, a dog. Maybe more than that.

They finished off the night at a fancy resteraunt and wine.

They walked home alone, nothing but words and arm in arm together.

And when they got home, they spent the night together, alone.

Casey woke up the morning of her wedding with a bad feeling and messy hair, the curtains drawn shut.

"Rrrrr...Alex..." She felt around the bed and felt nothing but a small wet spot. She slowly sat up and looked at her fingers. "What the..." She gasped and wiped the faded red on her shorts and ran out of the bedroom with her phone, worried.

She ran her hair out of her face and looked through the apartment for Alex but she wasn't there, only the cold, worrying, and unhomely feeling of Alex being gone. She slid the window open as fast as possible-seeing a beaten car. It was Alex's.

She flipped open her phone and dialed a number, crying uncontrollably. "Uh-Olivia...Olivia."

Casey tried to remain calm as she talked to Olivia. "I..I woke up this morning and she wasn't there, she's gone, and there's mud stains on the carpet and her car. I think she was kidnapped or-or.."

"Casey don't worry. We'll find her okay?"

Casey nodded and let Crime Scene search the apartment. "I know.."

"We found fibers and small strands of duct tape, not to mention the stain on the sheets," the head of the unit walked over to Casey. "There is also signs of forced entry and a struggle."

"In our bedroom?"

"No, we found nail marks on the door frame."

"Thank you," Casey just looked down to the floor and pulled her hair into a bun. She silently cursed herself for being a heavy sleeper. _How did I not hear her struggling, or kicking or..how did I not know at all?_

She turned back to Olivia with a hint of regret while saying it but she had to ask. "Olivia, did you do this?"

"You know I wouldn't. I gave up Casey. You two are..you're," she clasped her hands together. "There's no words for how right you two are for eachother. I resent what I did in the past. I wouldn't do this to you now, you know that."

"Yeah."

Thoughts ran through Casey's head, bad ones, and she pushed them out of her mind.

She had taken the day off by Cragen's request to get her thoughts in order.

She didn't know why anyone would want to hurt Alex-or what they might be doing to her. She shuddered at the thought. Alex was tough-she'd survive.

Her whole day was spent with her grandmother in her apartent because Crime Scene had been sweeping over and over again. They wanted to make sure they got everything possible.

"I don't know what I'll do if-"

"You can't think those things. Humans naturally assume the worst but there's always someone who has it worse than you can imagine." Her grandma spoke from her old, wise heart.

"I know but not now. My heart hurts." She thought about it for a minute. "When you lost grandpa, you hurt bad. I know you did. Imagine that again. It's what I feel like and it's the worst thing I've ever felt. Ever. I feel like I've lost all connection with her and the only thought that I'm thinking is, 'Why didn't I wake up'."

"It's bad, I get it. But you can't let it dig into your life. You need to pick back up and help them find her. After today, I want you to be strong. Alright?"

"Yes, I understand."

"You promise you will?"

"Yes I do."

"Take a nap. You'll need it," her grandmother got up and tossed her a blanket.

-Meanwhile..

Olivia sat alone in her apartment, knees to her chest, wondering how Casey would get by if they didn't find Alex in time.

She heard a knock at her door. "Fin?"

"Turn around, Liv. You're under arrest.." He pulled his cuffs from his back pockets.

"If this is some sort of love game-"

"It's not. This is forreal Olivia. You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Alexandra Cabot." He spun her around by her shoulder and started to read her her rights.

"I KNOW my rights, and I want a lawyer soon."

-The next day in the squadroom.

Casey partially rushed in. She needed to know if they had anything on Alex yet.

"Well," Elliot started a normal conversation of leads, "We went door to door as usual procedure and a woman said she saw a guy pushing a blonde into a white van. She knew the whole liscence plate number.

"Where's Olivia?"

"We had to arrest her-"

"No, please, tell me she didn't have anything to do with this.."

"I'm sorry Casey."

"Don't be," she thought for a minute, "But, if she knows where Alex is, she better hope she's not hurt." A silence swept through the squadroom, Casey's look stayed stable. "I wanna talk to her now."

"I don't think-"

"Yeah, that's right, you DON'T think. You DO. You work for me at my descretion."

Elliot sighed, "I don't know if you want to."

Another surge of anger passed through her. "Yes. I do. Take me to her, *now*."

They walked to an isolated interrogation room where Olivia was cuffed to a table. Head in hands, a couple tears escaped.

Casey burst through the door and slammed it shut.

"I didn't do it."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah. Because it's all I have to say. I. Didn't. Do. It. And you should know."

"Do you have an allaby?"

"I was in my apartment, alone, asleep. I have no one to vouch for it either so don't ask."

"Why did they arrest you? What do they have on you that I don't know about?"

"They claim they have my DNA at the crime scene. Casey-I wasn't even there."

"You apparently were."

"Then why didn't they find finger prints."

She didn't ask, she stated it.

"Plain and simple. You wore gloves-bye, Olivia."

"Why don't you believe me?"

Casey started to open the door. She stopped and turned back around. She slammed her hands down onto the table in anger.

"Because! You lied to me twice before! I won't forgive you."

"Yeah, I know you won't, IF I DID IT."

"And you did." She walked out of the room, out of the building, and walked back to her car. She sat there and wondered how Olivia could lie to her face. She turned the ignition and drove back to her grandmother's apartment. She'd never want to stay in her apartment again if they never found Alex. It'd never be the same.

**A/N: Who do YOU GUYS think did it? Review and tell me(: I hope you liked this chapter. Keep up with me for a little while and the sequal will be uploaded Friday. **

**Updates will stay on schedule-no changes shall be made _ Hope you enjoyed.**

**XX,**

**CaseysLove**


	13. Okay, one thing

**A/N**

**Okay-some of you are flipped out..again-but I shall say to you, they do find Alex.**

**Consider that as a preview for chapter one in the sequal.**

**And..for those of you who have been BEGGING (not in a bad way, I actually appreciate it) for a 'sexy time' scene..I will write one and upload it Wednesday on a seperate story. Not on this one. So you might want to add me to your story alert, just a lil' advice. **

**XX,**

**CaseyLove (;**

**P.S. Thanks for paying attention to my really long authors notes.**


End file.
